


Strung Up

by NevaRYadL



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, D/s elements, M/M, Pain Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Ash and Bull have a fun evening of their usual bedroom antics





	Strung Up

“You good, kadan? Nothing pinching or too tight?”

Ash shook his head, trying to calm his breathing. No need to sound too needy for this when he was only part way tied up so far. But it had been a stressful week and it had been almost two weeks since they did anything more than a quick roll in the sheets with Bull whispering in his good ear and hands holding his wrists out of the way. Ash wanted Bull, wanted the release, wanted to let go for the evening before being smothered in affection.

Bull rubbed at his haunches again before gently nudging his falling arm back into place to work on the ‘arm cage’ that would keep his arms bent behind his back. There was another test to make sure that the ropes were firm but still loose enough to allow blood circulation. Ash was a great, _great_ deal more muscular than the average person and it took careful adjustments to make sure that his arms could be bent and tense and bound without the flexed muscles causing the rope to bit into the flesh and keep blood from flowing.

Ash always liked when Bull was gentle when tying him up, taking his time and making sure that he was comfortable. Ash knew it was, in part, Bull letting him gently ease into sub-space, give him the chance to comfortably sink into it. But Ash still liked the attentiveness of it, of Bull asking him what he wanted to do and what he did not want to do, taking the time to message pains away from the day, smother him with gentle attentions that had Ash melting against Bull.

“Still good?” Bull asked when most of the knotwork had been done.

“My right shoulder is at a slightly uncomfortable angle,” Ash admitted.

Bull shifted his right arm around until it sat comfortably.

When the ropes criss-crossing across his chest and now fully binding his arms was set, Bull let them both take a small break and shifted him around to admire his work. Big and gentle hands swept over his chest, sometimes working between the ropes and his skin to double check the tightness or looseness.

“Damn, you always look so damned good all tressed up,” Bull rumbled.

Briefly Bull’s thumbs rubbed against his nipples and the small piercings in there.

“Shame these didn’t do anything about your lack of sensitivity,” Bull said before pulling his hands away to rub against his belly.

“Are you sure you could handle me if they had actually give my chest any sort of sensitivity?” Ash chuckled.

“Damn, you’re right,” Bull laughed before leaning forward to kiss along his collarbone. “Mmm… let’s finish tying your legs up. Put the blindfold on you too. Feel like taking it slow and steady tonight. Slowly making you a wanting needy mess. Hmm, the collar would be nice too. Sound good, kadan?”

“Very nice,” Ash purred.

Gently, Ash was leaned forward to lay on his stomach. He lazily looked over his shoulder to watch Bull bend his legs, first one and then the other and use more rope to keep them that way. To ensure that Ash would remain still and complacent, just how they both liked him. When his legs were bound and he was left helpless and immobile, Bull bent over to grab his collar and blindfold from the nightstand, slipping both on. With his vision cut off and feeling the collar press just slightly against his throat, Ash felt like himself slip into the comfortable little headspace that he usually fell into with Bull when they did this.

“So good for me, kadan, all strung up for me and ready to have your brains fucked out,” Bull rumbled above Ash, rubbing along Ash’s tense thighs. Big hands swept up and cupped his ass, pulling them apart to let air ghost over him and make him shudder.

“Still good?”

“Yes,” Ash moaned.

Bull leaned forward and kissed along his lower back, scrapping rough lips against his skin. Teeth tugged at a rop that ran across his waist and let it lightly smack the skin when teeth let it go. Carefully, Bull kissed his way up Ash’s spine, lingering on scars and the deep lines of his tense muscles. When Bull made it back to his head, one big hand lifted Ash’s head up enough that teeth could scrap long Ash’s horn stumps, making his body tense and jerk while two slick fingers rubbed against the crack of his ass. Mewling softly, Ash tensed against his bonds as Bull teased and taunted him.

“Better not cum,” Bull growled against one horn stump, digging his teeth in to make Ash jump. “That’s an order.”

Ash nodded, arching his back as though it could offer more of his horn stumps for Bull to tease as those callused fingers rubbed against the ring of his hole, taunting him and teasing him until Ash was a mess underneath the larger man. Sweat was already beading on his skin heated and wanting and needy already. His cock was trapped underneath of him and twitched against his belly in growing need and interest.

“Squirming like this… makes me want to put the ring on you,” Bull growled.

Ash pointedly squirmed harder, whining when Bull pulled away with a rough grunt of laughter, getting up and getting the silver cock ring from the chest of things. Slippery fingers pulled it on Ash’s hard cock before letting him flop back down, moaning from the weight on it and now the ring preventing him from spending. Bull chuckled roughly above him, sinking back into the bed, but opting to instead drag Ash’s immobile body across his lap, Ash’s skin breaking out into excited gooseflesh because he knew what this position usually meant.

“Learned a trick,” Bull rumbled.

Instead of feeling the slipperiness of oil against his skin, Ash felt… lotion? Something thick and creamy and smelled like roses faintly. Bull rubbed it into the skin thoroughly, lovingly, until Ash’s skin was soft and supple with it.

“This stuff, will keep your skin nice and right just for giving you a few hard smacks. Prevents dry skin from breaking and all that,” Bull noted off as big hands groped and massaged Ash’s ass. One hand pulled away and gave the left cheek a smack, drawing a short surprised grunt out of Ash and nothing more. “Don’t worry. Just getting your warmed up. I want to take my time making you a needy mess, kadan.”

Another smack, slightly harder.

“Want you shaking like a leaf with need.” Smack. “Begging for it.” Smack. “If you can still speak of course. We both know you’re a screamer in the sack.” Smack. “And mmm, I plan on you being voiceless when I finally done with you.” Smack!

Ash was already shaking, cock twitching where it was trapped between his stomach and Bull’s thigh. Each smack was a little harder, ‘warming him up’ for the hard and deep muscle painful smacks that Ash wanted. For now he had to content with the smacks leaving stinging marks on his thick hide that were growing warmer and burning with each harder striking smack. Just when it was getting shy of distractingly painful, Bull stopped the swings and contented himself to just rubbing the skin, setting the inflamed nerves on further fire with the gentle but burning and stinging touch.

“Still doing good, kadan?” Bull asked, moving his hands down to Ash’s thighs and rubbing the tense skin there.

Ash moaned and wriggled in a way that he hoped was tantalizing. It made Bull chuckle before giving Ash’s sore and burning ass a light smack that made the man jump.

“Don’t worry, kadan. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

The strangely heartfelt statement made Ash drawl out a questioning noise, only for a steady hand between his shoulder blades and oil slick fingers against his ass to quiet him. A complacent mess across Bull’s lap.

Bull knew how to work him open, had it almost down to a obscene art really. Bull’s thick fingers just knew how to work Ash’s open and have him open and plaint and ready to be penetrated by a man of his size. Ash whimpered every moment through, clenching with need around Bull’s thick and calloused fingers as the hand between his shoulder blades rubbed the skin thoughtfully and tenderly. Just the feeling of being pried open stoked the flames of excitement to the main course of their love making and what more Bull had planned for his strung up body.

When Ash was open and clenching so needily, Bull added more oil for safety before bodily hauling him up. It took a moment for Ash to get his bearings, being blinded after all, before he felt his thighs being knocked apart further and found himself straddling Bull’s lap. Ash panted, waiting and tense and waiting for the next command or order of him. Big hands on his hips encouraged him forward a bit, Ash semi-aware of Bull laying down before he was being tugged down.

“Just like that, kadan, you’re doing so well,” Bull groaned.

One hand left his hip for a moment and Ash felt the blunt and hot head of Ash’s prick press against him. With Bull’s tender prep, Ash opened easy enough and started sliding down. Even with the prep, Ash felt the keen fullness, the stretch and burn of being penetrated. A low rumbling moan escaped Ash’s chest as he slipped further and further down. Bull groaned out sweet and gentle praises as he worked his way further down until his ass was in Bull’s lap and Bull’s thick prick was hilted inside of him.

“Damn. Always so fucking perfect,” Bull groaned.

Bull pulled a hand away and rough knuckles rubbed against the underside of his ridged cock that twitched and lightly bounced against those rough knuckles and Ash tensed with pleasure. He rolled his hips impatiently, chasing any pleasure that he could get.

“Please, Bull,” Ash panted.

“You and your wriggling,” Bull rumbled. The only warning before Bull’s free hand smacked Ash’s ass hard. Ash choked on a moan, throwing back his head to pant wetly and blindly to the ceiling above. Another smack by the other hand and Ash felt his trapped dick twitch.

“If your legs weren’t tied, I bet you’d be bouncing,” Bull rumbled why grabbing two handfuls of Ash’s ass and squeezing, the burning skin making Ash shudder with pain and pleasure. “Hmm… tell me what you want.”

“You,” Ash managed hoarsely.

Two open palm smacks against his ass.

“Try that again.”

“Want… you to… fuck me,” Ash moaned, shuddering against the gloriously painful touch as those rough hands cupped his ass again.

“Much better.”

They flipped positions before Ash was flipped on his belly. He thrust his ass back, rutting against Bull’s crotch in hopes of being penetrated again. Bull just smacked his ass again but pressed in again regardless. Ash moaned from being penetrated again, being spread on that thick cock once again.

There was a click underneath Ash’s neck and he felt his neck being yanked on, the collar coming into play. With how Ash was tied, his body was forced to bow like a taut bow, a winded gasp escaping him when Bull’s cock thrusted forward and knocked against something right and a shuddering wave of pleasure spiked up and down his arched spine.

“That’s it, kadan, take it like I know you can,” Bull growled above him, snapping his hips forward and fucking into Ash with strength that robbed the Inquisitor of voice. “Fuck, just like that.”

They went quiet for a moment, Ash panting and moaning as Bull snapped his hips and fucked Ash with hard and deep thrusts and Bull growling and groaning above him. Powerful fingers dug into Ash’s hips, trying to hold onto Ash’s sturdy body as sweat made it harder and harder for Ash to be held still. After a moment of this, Bull slowed to a stop and grinned crookedly when Ash whined.

“I said I’d make you scream, kadan,” Bull smirked as he looked at the tied up and glorious man underneath of him. “Let me hear that voice go hoarse.”

Bull reached underneath of Ash and gripped his cock. Ash moaned and then yelled when Bull thrusted into him and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusting. Ash yelled when his body tensed and his cock jerked in Bull’s hand, orgasm stopped by the silvery rock at the base. But Bull just kept thrusting him, fucking Ash until the man was yelling in Qunlat, yelling obscenities into the sheets.

“That’s it kadan, scream for me.”

Ash did in fact scream, begging for Bull to fuck him harder and faster and begging for to cum. Bull listened, biting his lips when he got close, not wanting to spend just yet. First he had to make good on his promise to make Ash lose his voice in pleasure. So he fucked the man, spearing him on his dick, until Ash’s voice cracked and his voice went very, very hoarse.

Reaching underneath of Ash, Bull get a hold of the cock ring and tugged it off. Ash’s bowed back went rigid as the man went stock silent and came, squeezing Bull’s dick so tightly and beautifully that Bull just groaned and planted himself deep and came deep inside of his kadan. They enjoyed their respective orgasms before Ash went slack, falling back into the bed limply.

After a moment of catching himself, Bull let the leash go and gingerly pulled out of Ash before starting to undo the ropes. When a limb or large patch of skin was exposed, Bull messaged it long and deep, running his hands lovingly and tenderly over Ash’s flushed, sweaty skin. When Ash was completely free, Bull undid the blindfold and collar.

“You did so good, kadan, so good,” Bull whispered into Ash’s ear.

Ash groaned.

Bull twisted Ash’s limp body around, hunching over the man’s body and kissing him sweetly and tenderly. It took a moment for Ash to gather his wits to kiss back, sighing against Bull’s mouth. When Ash started kissing back, Bull kissed along his face, neck, collar and shoulders. Underneath the gentle attention, Ash came around to himself, sighing contently when his eyes focused on Bull as the man was moving to pick him up.

“You with me?” Bull asked softly.

Ash muttered a affirmative noise, grunting when Bull picked him up.

“Throat hurts?”

Ash chuckled and nodded.

“Sorry. You said that you wanted something a bit aggressive tonight and figured that you probably didn’t want the switch like that one time,” Bull hummed as he dragged Ash into the washroom and the bath waiting them. 

Ash sighed as they got in, snuggling up against Bull while keeping off of his slightly tender butt.

“You did so good today, kadan,” Bull mumbled, pressing a kiss to Ash’s temple.

The heat and exhaustion was winning out and Ash felt himself start to nod off against Bull’s body.

“Love you kadan.”

Ash found the energy to lean back enough to let Bull see him smile before kissing the big man sweetly.


End file.
